


Five of Clubs

by lanalucy



Series: Turn Out the Lights [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara picks another card.  Lee tries to skate out of the full five minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five of Clubs

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as Turn Out the Lights, but obviously, they've given up the pretense of anonymity here.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to newnumbertwo {hugs} for the beta!

Lee came into the gym, dogged the hatch and stalked over to Kara.  He pushed her toward the wall and met her mouth with his.  “Mmm.  I needed that.  I don’t have five minutes right now.  I only have three.  Can you get off in three minutes?”

Kara stuck her hands in the waistband of Lee’s uniform pants.  “I think that’s the wrong question, Lee.  I think you should be asking if you can make me in three minutes.  It’s all on you.  Either way, you owe me the five minutes.”

“What?  No fair!”

“Two minutes, fifty, Lee.  Do you need help finding it?”  She grabbed his hand and pushed it into her sweats and panties.  “It’s in here.”  She laughed at the offended expression on his face.

“Here?”  He rubbed his fingers everywhere without actually putting enough pressure anywhere to give her a buzz.

“Wow, Apollo.  I think you need anatomy lessons.  If you’re having that much trouble, I can draw you a picture, but it’ll use up more time than you’ve got.”

He nipped at her neck, biting down harder on the edge of her shoulder.  “Oh, wait, maybe I’ve found it.  Is it this?”  Two fingers pressed on either side of her clit.

“Ohhh.  Maybe I won’t have to draw you a picture, after all, Lee.  But you’ve only got a minute and a half left.”

“Guess I’ll just have to try a little...harder.”  As he said the word, he worked his thumb on her clit and pushed two fingers into her.  “Tight.  Wet.  Frak.”  He murmured it into her ear.

“I’d love to, but you don’t have ti..ime.”  Kara’s breath hitched and Lee caught at her lips with his.  She pulled back just enough to pant out, “Thirty seconds left.  I don’t think you’re....going to....make it.”

“No?  I think I’m right on track.  Plus, I know this little trick...”

“Oh.  Frak.  Oh.  Gods.  Do that again.”

“This?”  He kissed her again at the same time, and she whimpered against his mouth.  “Let go, Kara.”

She shouted her release into the empty gym.

“See.  Five seconds left.”  He gave her a hard, fast kiss and pulled his hand out of her sweats.  “I’ve gotta go.”  He stepped back and turned toward the door.

Kara slid down the wall in a sweaty heap.  “You’re a bastard, Lee Adama.  And you still owe me five minutes.”

He laughed as he undogged the hatch.  “I’ll get right on that.  After CIC and CAP.”


End file.
